


saturated sunrise

by Faye_Reynolds



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Prompt: Pride, coffee shop!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faye_Reynolds/pseuds/Faye_Reynolds
Summary: it was finally time. gene, part-owner of a unique and popular coffee shop had been playing a game of chess with a mystery customer for over a month. but today was the day of the final move and he was determined to find out who it was. chess was a game of knowing your opponent and gene swears he feels like he knows whoever he’s been playing. they’re smart but cautious and though everything they do appears calculated, they’re actually a bit reckless at times. so he decides that today is the day. it also happens to be the day of their city’s pride festival and one of the busiest days of the year. and just as he thinks he’s missed his chance to find his opponent, someone new is knocking on the door of the closed shop. and maybe they’re not his opponent, but they’re certainly worth making a move for.
Relationships: Andrew A. "Ack-Ack" Haldane/Edward "Hillbilly" Jones, Jay De L'Eau/Bill Leyden, Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge, R. V. Burgin/Florence Risely, minor - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	saturated sunrise

Gene wakes up with the sun.

The sunlight filtering in softly and flowing through the chandelier in their room someone had insisted they buy. He watches the sunlight play on the crystals, casting prisms of dancing colors all along their walls.

A fitting start to an eventful today.

He turns onto his side and smiles against the curls that instantly tickle his faces.

“Still can’t believe how much you talk in your sleep, Eugene Sledge.” A muffled voice complained.

Gene laughs and pulls the other man closer, right arm wrapping tighter around his midsection.

“Still can’t believe how loud you snore, Merriel Shelton. Like a damn hound on a humid night, I swe-OW!”

He slaps the fingers that pinched his arm and pulls a laughing Snafu even closer, blowing raspberries onto his neck in retaliation.

Snafu recoils and turns quickly to pin Gene down to the bed and for a moment, Gene is breathless. He’d always thought Snafu was gorgeous. Even so, in this morning light, with the sun highlighting each freckle, the shine of his soft skin, and illuminating his deep brown eyes, Gene genuinely loses his breath.

“You ain’t got no shame, Sledge.”

Snafu settles more comfortably onto Gene’s lap and Gene laughs at the intent.

“Neither do you, what with the way you’re wigglin’.”

They both laugh with warmth when Snafu slaps his chest.

“Guess we make quite the pair, then.” Snafu sighs as though he’s been defeated.

Gene smiles runs his hands down Snafu’s arms and into the brunette’s own.

He links the fingers of their left hands together and stares at the platinum bands as they shine in the bright sunlight.

“Seems like yesterday,” Gene smiles, slightly wistful.

“You remember the first words you said to me when we _officially_ first met?” Snafu asks, turning his head to the side and pulling their joined hands to his lips for a chaste kiss.

Gene laughed and pulled Snafu back down to lie beside him, their hands still joined together.

“Good lord, I don’t think I’ll ever forget it.”

“You made a hell of a first impression, baby.”

“I wasn’t the only one.”

They laugh together and share a gentle kiss in the early morning light as they recall their first conversation.

* * *

This is it. Today is the day.

“Today is the day, Bill.” Gene declares, watching the front door with a sniper’s eye.

“You been sayin’ that for a month, Sledge. I’ll believe it when I see it.” Leyden scoffs and works on wiping down the steamer.

“No, I mean it,” Gene slams his hand on the counter, “They ain’t gonna get the better of me today.”

Bill just rolls his eyes and heads to the back. Gene barely notices, too lost in his thoughts and faux confidence building.

He and some customer had been playing a two-moves-a-day game of chess and though the mystery was fun, Gene was about to lose and he couldn’t let the game end without knowing who his adversary was. Whoever it was, had escaped the entire game without Bill, Burgie, or Gene noticing. Their building always had a lot of traffic. It was unique and when they opened the multi-purpose business, it took a little while to take off. Now, they couldn’t keep people out of any section. They each ran a division of the building, part coffee shop which was Gene’s, part flower shop which was Burgie’s, and part bookstore which was Bill’s. Not a day went by that it wasn’t filled with customer from open to close.

Burgie walked in then with fresh flowers for the handful of tables that filled out the café. He places them in the vases on each table except the small one in the corner sectioned off for the chessboard.

“Today is the day Burgie!” Gene exclaimed when he finally pulled himself from his thoughts.

Burgie smiled, “Yeah, it’s Pride, man! I have a ton of rainbow bouquets and little corsages with all the different flag colors on them! Florence helped me all last night making them.”

Gene smiled at his friend’s excitement. It was their first Pride with the business open and they were determined to do it right. All the drinks in the café were themed, Burgie had every color of flower this side of the Mississippi, and Bill had made sure to stock every LGBTQIA+ book possible, expanding the already wide selection.

They all were part of the community and to be able to give back to it, in any way, made them all proud in an entirely separate way.

“That’s awesome, Burgie! I don’t think there’s a single flower left in the state!”

Burgie smiled bright and wide and Gene was reminded how blessed he was to work with his best friends.

“Today is also the day I’m gonna find out who beat me at chess.”

Burgie laughed, “Sure ya will, Sledge. Go ahead and pick what’ll probably be the busiest day of the year to find the person that’s escaped you every day for the last two months.”

“Of course today! Everyone will be outside to watch the parade, and I have a perfect view of the table. Plus, Jay and Hamm are coming early for shift change at just about the time mystery person makes their move. It’s perfect.”

Bill just pats his shoulder while Burgie looks on with barely restrained glee at Gene’s confidence.

“Good luck man, we’ll see you out there.” Bill and Burgie wave as they go into their prospective sides of the building.

Despite their teasing, Gene’s still smiling when flicks on the open sign and unlocks the door.

Today is the day.

* * *

Snafu laughs now as Gene recounts what he had been feeling that morning.

“I was so damn ready to catch whoever it was.”

“I just love that Bill and Burg knew you were gonna do that thing where escalate a normal situation to the max.”

Gene frowns and Snafu kisses him until he smiles again.

“I love that you do that, Gene, don’t get me wrong. The first when we celebrate New Years for the first time is unforgettable.”

Gene smacks Snafu’s arm and frowns again.

Snafu pulls the covers higher and snuggles into a faux-reluctant Gene.

“Please continue, Gene,” Snafu throws a hand out into the air for dramatic effect, “ _It was the day._ ”

Gene pulls Snafu tighter and continues.

* * *

Today was so _not_ the day.

Gene had completely underestimated the turnout for Pride and despite the extra help from Andy and Eddie for the morning rush, Gene hasn’t been able to look away from the various machines he was using to make the nonstop stop orders that were coming in, let alone check the table for a move.

Don’t get him wrong, he’s happy for the business, but not today. He was one move away from checkmate and couldn’t be certain that whoever it was would return.

He didn’t know why he was obsessing over this so much, but to be honest he felt some weird sense of connection with them. A game of chess is intricate, it’s about anticipating your opponent, knowing how they think, operate, behave. To beat someone in chess isn’t entirely about intelligence or prowess, it can also be about knowing someone in a different, special way.

Or it could be because he was lonely. Since starting the business, he hadn’t had a lot of time to date or even think about it. Bill had Jay and Burgie had Florence and Gene had…coffee. It was fine, with the huge distraction, but he saw the joy that both men had in sharing their triumphs and failures day in and day out and he longed for the same thing.

It was about just finding _anyone_ either, it was about finding _someone_. It may sound confusing, but it made sense in Gene’s head and so he was determined to meet whoever was on the other side of the board.

“How you doing, Gene?” Andy's voice pops him out of his head and he realizes he’s been staring at the last unfinished latte before the lunch close for five minutes.

“All good,” he replies, dismissive and missing the look that Eddie and Andy share over his head.

Eddie moves to close the door after guiding the excited patron out with a friendly smile.

“So, what’s going on?” Andy jumps in never failing to call Gene out when he gets in his head too much.

Gene started cleaning the machines, trying to wait Andy out, hoping if he ignored him long enough, he’d go away.

“Not matter how long you ignore me, I ain’t going anywhere.”

Gene groaned and looked to his friends, their two main _and only_ investors.

Eddie met his eyes and nod, reassuring Gene he was among friends, among _family._

Then Gene sighed and explained everything to them over lunch.

“I know…I know it’s silly and Bill and Burg won’t let me live it down, but it’s all I have. I see you too together and it makes me want another person to share my life with, someone who understands me and challenges me and makes me better.”

“And you think chess person is it?” Eddie asks, eyebrows raised then furrowed in confusion.

Gene laughs because he sees Andy roll his eyes at Eddie unintentionally mocking tone, like a dad questioning the rash actions of their son.

“Maybe, maybe not, but I just wanna know who it is.”

Andy and Eddie shared another look, an entire conversation happening in the blink of an eye and shake of a head.

And Gene longs to have that type of intimacy with another person and he knows he might be wallowing in his loneliness a little too much, but also feels he’s earned it.

“Then we better keep an eye out, huh?” Andy placed his hand on Gene’s shoulder and squeezed once.

Gene hugged him close and again was reminded of the love he was surrounded by.

Then someone knocked on the door of the café and Gene pulled back in frustration.

Eddie laughed at Gene’s temper flare, he always thought it was comical that Gene had so much not-so-hidden rage in him.

“We’re closed, buddy,” Eddie pointed to the hours sign on the door.

Gene sighed, the morning rush hitting him fully, along with the growing disappointment that today might, in fact, not be the day.

“Come back another time,” Eddie tried again when the person knocked on the door.

They knocked again and even though it was a business, Gene let his frustration get the best of him.

He rushes to the door, Eddie clearing out of the way knowing better than to stop Gene when he was angry.

He unlocks it and despite the stranger’s smile, he lets his anger lead.

“Hey asshole, it says closed for a reason!”

* * *

Snafu is laughing loudly, “I swear I fell in love with you then and there, Gene.”

Gene scoffs, “Doubt it, honey. I still feel bad about it.”

Snafu kisses him then, soft but long and Gene forgets what they were talking about for a moment.

Snafu smiles when he realizes he’s made Gene lose his train of thought.

“Keep going, baby, I wanna hear how this ends.”

Gene laughs, “Oh it’s a nail biter.”

* * *

Gene looks up and is suddenly met with a wide, but amused eyes.

He flinches quickly both at his behavior – acting that way to anyone who didn’t deserve it was reprehensive – and at the fact that the person before him laughing.

“I-I’m so sorry. That was uncalled for, it’s been a rough day,” he puts on his customer service smile and asks, “How can I help you?”

The man regards Gene for a long moment, lip disappearing beneath teeth and drawing Gene’s eye.

“I think I forgot something in here yesterday, can I have a quick look around for it?”

Gene smiles and holds the door open, “Sure thing.”

The man steps in and they just stand there looking at one another and Gene feels odd like he knows this person but at the same time doesn’t.

Someone clears their throat and Gene looks over to see Andy watching them with a knowing smile and Eddie looks like he’s trying not to smile but failing horribly.

Gene looks back and the stranger is still smiling.

“I, uh, didn’t find anything when I cleaned up last night, but have at it. We’re closed for a bit now, anyway.”

He steps away from the stranger and moves to make them a free drink to apologize, but the man stops him with a gentle hand on his arm, “I’m Merriel, by the way, friends call me Snafu.”

At Gene’s quizzical look, Snafu clarifies, “It’s a long story.”

Gene smiles, understanding as his own nickname given to him by friends was also a long story.

He puts his hand forward, “I’m Gene, let me get you a drink for being so rude earlier.”

“It’s really no trouble, not the worst thing been said to me.” Snafu shrugs, look uncomfortable at the share of information.

Gene’s still holding his hand.

“It’s no trouble at all, Snafu.”

It feels both rightly odd and oddly right to hear the name fall from his lips.

They part ways and Gene doesn’t look at either Andy or Eddie who had been watching the exchange with rapt attention.

They speak with not-so-quiet voices when he reaches the counter.

“Forget chess person, that guy is completely into you.” Eddie offers with a simple nod to the man who was still smiling, possibly wider now as he looked under a cushion.

“I think what Eddie is trying to say is that maybe you shouldn’t ignore what happening in front of you while waiting for something else you’re not certain is going to happen.”

Gene looks to both of them and wants to dispute their logic but it makes sense.

He nods working on the drink and can’t really find the right words to respond with. They nod with warm smiles before taking their leave into Burgie’s flower shop.

Once Andy and Eddie are gone, Gene hears the stranger speak up.

“I can’t find them, suppose it’s lost cause.” Snafu shrugs and Gene places a cup of milk in the steamer.

“Sorry about that, man. Let me finish this drink for you, at least you’ll have that.” He looks up and finds Snafu staring at the chessboard.

Gene’s heart races as he watches the man take the only proper piece and put it in its final place, sealing Gene’s fate.

Snafu looks up and meets Gene’s eyes in shock like he wasn’t supposed to see it.

“It’s you.” He whispers in surprise, like some princess discovering their prince was the rugged traveler all along.

Snafu smiles then and reveals his hand.

“Checkmate.”

Then the steamer nearly burns Gene’s hand.

“Fuck!” He shouts and throws the hot milk onto the counter, shaking his hand to try and relieve the pain.

Snafu is by his side in an instant, “Are you okay Gene?”

“Fine,” he replies but just stares as Snafu holds his hand delicately looking for damage, “H-happens all the time.”

Snafu laughs, “Think you’d be better at it by now.”

Gene wants to be offended but can’t find the anger. Instead, he laughs, feeling lighter despite the pain radiating from where their hands are joined.

The sensation is heady, and Gene feels a little dizzy with the rush of adrenaline.

He throws caution because if just holding hands with the man was enough to make him dizzy, then he needed to just go for it.

“You’re the one I’ve been playing chess with for the past month or so?”

Snafu looks up and this close, Gene can really see the multi-faceted hues of brown that ripple through Snafu’s eyes.

The other man swallows heavily and nods.

“You’re the one who’s been giving me a run for my money?”

Gene laughs, “Suppose I am, but you won in the end.”

Snafu bits his lip then and Gene follows it with his eyes, “Yeah, I guess I did.”

They stare at one another for a long moment, Snafu running his fingers tenderly over Gene’s redden palm.

“Hey, Gene?” Snafu looks back up from their hands.

He nods for the brunette to continue, unable to speak at the moment.

“Can I buy you a cup of coffee?”

The laughter that bursts out of Gene is carefree and joyous. He’s never heard himself laugh like that.

“I’d love that,” the smile on his face is threatening to break his jaw, but he doesn’t care, “I know a good place.”

* * *

“I never laughed like when you asked me that. I must’ve fallen in love then.”

Gene’s staring at Snafu and as the memories flood forward so too does the emotions associate with them. Gene feels just as much joy and wonder and love and pride as he did that day. They had played another game of chess, talked about so many things that matter and others that didn’t, and had way too much coffee.

“Hard to believe that was five years ago.”

They link their hands together again, neither rushing to get out of bed on such a day.

The sun was higher and the shadows cast were larger, bringing the room into a cozier lull.

Snafu still looks as gorgeous as he did that day, this morning, and always in Gene’s eyes.

“Happy Anniversary, Snaf.” Gene kissed their hands, holding Snafu’s in his like the other man held his that day after he nearly burned his hand.

He looks up from where he’s lying on Snafu’s chest to find the man looking at him already with so much love and contentment in his eyes.

Snafu pulled Gene closer to him and together they sank deeper into the sheets, unhurried and content with laying in bed all day.

“Happy Pride, Sledgehammah.”

Gene groaned, he didn’t hate the nickname, just the reason he got it.

Snafu laughed, pulling his husband close into his arms.

“Now _that’s_ a story, Gene. Tell me how you got it again.”

Gene smiles despite himself.

He relaxes into the embrace and starts.

“So, me, Bill, and Burg were renovating the business and we hand too much to drink…”


End file.
